Draco is headboy?
by UnciornAttack
Summary: Draco and Hermione are stuck with each other as head boy and girl. Will they hate or turn up the heat? Contains smut


First fanfic! It is year seven, and Hermione and Draco are the headboy and headgirl. Voldemort was defeated, but Draco did not come over to the Dark Lord's side, now his father is in Azkaban. Comments appreciated!

Hermione POV

I arrived to the station at exactly the right time, pushing my cart in front of me. Crookshanks rubbed against my legs as we walked hurriedly to the car. I was anxious to see who the headboy would be; hopefully it would be Neville or another Gryffindor. The war was finally over, and that kiss from Ron still haunted the back of my memory, a reminder of the potential that this year could bring. We had sent a few owls over the summer, but I had been Australia with my parents. They loved the weather so much that they had purchased another home there and I had spent my summer tanning, swimming and being flirted with. To be honest, Ron hadn't exactly been at the front of my mind. The auzzi boys were something else, blond and tan with chiseled chests always with a confident yet warm smile. Needless to say, I had had my fair share of fun.

I finally got to my cabin, the one for the headboy and girl. It was cozy, two chairs on one side and two on another, thick curtains blocking out the other cabins nearby. I put my trunk safely under the chair and took out the book I had started earlier. It was warm inside the small cabin, and seeing that no one was there, I took off the sweater and sat with my back pressed against the wall in a white see through tanktop, the black lace bra popping out over the low scoop neck. I had started to drift off when the door clanged open.

In front of me stood a tall, tanned boy, with blond hair that was gently tussled. His muscle-tee hugged his defined abs, and his biceps bulged with the weight of the trunk he was carrying. My eyes traveled back to his face, where a smirk played on his lips.

"Granger, I'd thank you to not rape me with your eyes again." His smirk became more pronounced as my cheeks gave me away, blushing.

"Malfoy, I think you have the wrong cabin. This is for the _head_boy and girl. But thanks for stopping by." I retorted, trying not to let my eyes trail again.

"Ah, funny Granger. But I _am_ the headboy, so you might want to make nicey-nice to me and apologize. Wouldn't want our ride together to be uncomfortable." He winked sarcastically, long blond lashes covering his grey eyes.

"You're…what?" I said slowly, trying to calm down. His words washed over me as I stared in disbelief.

"Oh come now. You can't be that deaf." He shot at me, reaching into his trousers to show me a letter. I grabbed it, reading it with incredulity. He was in fact the headboy.

"But how?" I was dumbfounded, knowing that Malfoy was smart but he couldn't possibly have been the best in his class.

"It seems that the school was quite happy with my, er, change of heart during the battle. No worries, I still have the scar to add to the family shame. What with father wasting away in Azkaban." His fingers traced the dark mark lightly, his eyes far away. Quiet came to our cabin.

"I'd say I'm sorry but that would be a lie." I broke the silence first, shifting uncomfortably. I had just realized that I had taken off my sweater earlier. He seemed to realize this at the same time, his eyes flickering for a moment at my chest. I reached for my sweater, glaring at him, and pulled it over my head. Unfortunately, my vindictive curls had other ideas and became tangled in between the buttons. The sweater was stuck over my head, while I desperately tried to yank it down. Heat started to build in my cheeks furiously.

"Let me help you with that," he said sarcastically and I could sense that sexy smirk on his lips. Wait, did I just think sexy? No...that wouldn't do.

But my thoughts were interrupted as I felt him sit next to me, a big warm hand firmly grasp my side. I flinched in surprise, making him laugh.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Granger?" He whispered, near my ear that was covered by the sweater. I felt his hands move upwards and untangle the knot, and then he slowly drew the sweater down, his fingers lingering for a moment at my bosom before pulling it all the way down to my hips. His hands rested firmly on my hips for a few moments longer before gently tucking my hair behind my ear. He whispered, hot breath fast in my ear, "Well look who grew up this summer?" before pulling away. I shuddered, and he laughed, happy to see me at unease. I picked my book up, and tried to read.

Draco POV

She sat across from me, her vanilla sent filling up the cabin. I played back what just happened a few times, relishing in her shudder at my words, her body unwillingly giving into my touch. I meant what I said; she really had grown up this summer. Her tits were round and plump, I entertained the thought of pulling rosy nipples into my mouth and gently tugging as her head rolled back in pleasure. _No, Draco, pull it together_, I thought harshly to myself. This would never do. Although...it was quite interesting to think about. Hermione, the brains of the school that saved us from Voldemort. Hermione, the do-gooder, the know-it-all, my secret rival for the past seven years. She would never know the jealousy that had grown inside me over the years, being continuously beaten by the filthy mudblood. Yet her creamy skin, her full, red lips, her brown eyes that held sweetness when she wasn't talking to me. I had watched those eyes light up for Harry, for Ginny and even for that disgusting excuse of a wizard, Ron.

Hermione bit her lip distractedly, her brow furrowed as she read the page over. I had the urge to go over and bite that lip for her, trace my tongue…no! I had to stop thinking of her. I turned my thoughts to Pansey, knowing that all I needed was a release. Suddenly, she looked up, catching me staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked pointedly, not forgiving me for embarrassing her earlier. Oh but how I loved to get a rise from her.

"Well, I was just thinking of your tits actually." I answered honestly, waiting for her reaction.

"Interesting…you wouldn't be the first though." She mimicked my wink earlier, turned her attention back to her book.

"Clever Granger, for a mud-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" She yelled at me, anger coming from nowhere.

"I can call you whatever I want." I spit out, annoyed at the turn of conversation.

"No you can't. The wars _over, _Malfoy, and I case you hadn't noticed the purebloods lost. Ask your precious daddy who's rotting away in Azkaban." She said through gritted teeth. Something inside me snapped, and I crossed the car with purpose. Hermione bolted up, her hand instinctively grabbed her wand but I was faster. I grabbed it and through it across the cabin, backing her into the corner of our cabin. Her gorgeous brown eyes grew wide with fear, her small hands shoved against my chest in an attempt to push me away. That wouldn't do. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, pressing my body into hers roughly.

"Draco, stop!" She tried to kick me, but I pushed her into the wall harder. I could feel her breathing become faster, her heart pounding. Her breasts pressed against my chest, if only the damned sweater had stayed off. "Draco…" She warned but this time it was halfhearted, as I leaned my head towards hers. I brought my lips onto hers, sucking gently on her full bottom lip. I forced open her mouth with my tongue, and traced the inside of her mouth slowly, then bit her lip. Keeping her arms pinned with one hand, I brought my other hand down to start unbuttoning her sweater. Hermione started to say something, but stopped. I brought my wet mouth to her ear, my hand kept unbuttoning. "What was that, Granger? What me to stop?" I smirked as she kept quiet, and I kissed her jaw back to her lips. The sweater was finally unbuttoned, and the front fell open. My free hand pressed against her back, bringing her closer to me. I drunk in her sweetness, my hand snaking under her shirt.

Hermione POV

He held me there against the wall, I could feel his erection digging into my thigh. His mouth was all over my neck, biting gently and kissing with swollen lips. A moan escaped my lips, I felt him smile between kisses. My arms were still pinned, but his grip had slackened. With one arm free, I wound it into his soft hair. Her let go of my other hand, his lips came crashing down on mine, another moan. Suddenly, he yanked my sweater off along with my tanktop. I stopped kissing him back, startled, when he lifted me up against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I started to rock against his pelvis, his member creating the friction I craved. His hands traced my sides and ribs before cupping my breast. He unclipped my bra, and it fell to the floor, but I didn't care. His fingers squeezed and pinch my nipples, making them pointy. I pressed myself closer to him, and his hands let go of my chest. I lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. My hard nipples rubbed against his chest, and I ran my hands over his abs. He pulled away for a moment, leaving me to admire him.

"Well?" He breathed, taking in my gaze.

"Hm, seen better." I smiled at him slyly.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, Hermione." He said my name with ease, never having called me by my first name before. It made me wetter, the aching increased. I rubbed my body harder against his, my hands scratching his back, lips pressing fiercer. Draco sensed my need, knew what I wanted. He unbuttoned the top of my jeans and unzipped me, cupping his hand around my panties. I was so glad that I had worn my matching black lace thong. His fingers felt their way around the thong, here he snapped the band against my back. I breathed heavier in anticipation, waiting for him. Draco stopped kissing me, and locked eyes with me as his finger slipped into my underwear, slowly slid his fingers along my folds, and began rubbing my clit. I let out a loud moan as his rubbing increased urgency, the pressure slowly building inside me. His fingers slide down, and dipped inside of me, first one then the other.

"My, my, someone's wet." He breathed, but without a smirk and more of a longing. His want filled me, as did his fingers as he twisted inside, pressing upwards. He took one finger out and circled my clit, pressing hard. I moaned more, my breathing speeding up to small gasps.

"Come baby, come for me." He breathed into my ear, his lips pulling at my earlobe. With a swift motion, turned me around, and moved me from the wall to the chairs. I was sitting in between his legs, with fingers still securely inside me. With his free hand, he rubbed one nipple roughly, then changed his mind and with a violent motion, ripped off my pants.

"What.." but my train of thought was cut off from the twisting he was doing with his fingers. I could feel his erection pressing into my ass, and I started to rock backwards as he started to rock forwards. The forceful rocking brought his erection firmly nestled into me. The pressing was insistent, almost painful. Every part of my body was climaxing and in such pleasure that I couldn't take it anymore. I shuddered in release brutally as a scream escaped my mouth, becoming wet beyond reason but so satisfied. Draco laughed lowly, his fingers still securely inside me, holding me in place. As I was coming down from my climax, Draco simply sat there, letting me enjoy it. A minute passed before I said, "Well we have to options. Either get out of me, or let's do it again." I smiled, expecting him to smirk and keep going. But Draco had released his hold on me and got up to put his shirt on.

"Wait seriously? Are we done?" I asked my voice higher than I wanted it to be. We couldn't be done, I was still hot and wet, I wanted more. I wanted to taste his lips, with their faint smell of mint leaves and musky shaving cream. I wanted to do it again.

He looked at me, his hair messy and his lips red . Slowly, that sexy smirk spread across his lips, and without wanting to, I was more aroused than ever. He walked to me, his grey eyes penetrating mine with a devious glint. He forcefully brought my face to his and pressed his lips against mine, with such tenderness that I was shocked. For a moment I lost myself, but he then pushed me away.

"I don't know, how badly do you want me?" His eyes lit with this game, and I had had enough.

"Now that you mention it, I don't." I answered flustered and put my bra back on, shoved my shirt over my head and pulled on my pants.

"Really? Because your body wanted me a few seconds ago."

"I don't know what happened, but it's not going to happen again." I said brusquely, sitting down on my side of the cabin.

"Sure Granger, but I know you want me. This year's gonna be fun." He smiled at me.


End file.
